Alfea's Newest Gem
by Sol of Stella
Summary: How will the Winx Club react when Princess Diaspro decides to transfer to Alfea? Can Diaspro and Bloom learn to coexist as classmates or will their past problems interfere?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** How will the Winx Club react when Princess Diaspro decides to transfer to Alfea? Can Diaspro and Bloom learn to coexist as classmates or will their past problems interfere?

Slightly AU. I was writing this story as if there was a school year between Season 3 and Season 4. Also, I was writing it as if the drama between Bloom/Sky/Diaspro didn't occur in Season 3 but Season 1 and 2's events still took place. Also, her Charmix outfit is different from her Winx because I thought that her Winx was a little too formal for battle.

* * *

On Isis, a planet known for its many riches, Crown Princess Diaspro was examining herself in the mirror, after hours of getting ready in her luxurious palace. Her bleach blonde hair was down and loosely curled. She wore red skinny jeans, a dressy black and white striped blouse, and high-heeled stilettos. She felt slightly out of place wearing such normal clothes, although they could be considered very dressy to some. She had an interview scheduled with Headmistress Faragonda from Alfea, about her transfer to the school, and she didn't want to give the wrong impression by showing up in full royal attire. Diaspro wasn't sure what, exactly, had sparked her interest in transferring to Alfea but it had been heavy in her mind, recently. She felt that she wasn't making any progress at Isis School for Fairies. With one last glance in the mirror, she walked out of the room to go inform her mother that she was leaving.

* * *

In Ms. Faragonda's office at Alfea, Diaspro and Ms. Faragonda sat on opposite sides of a great mahogany desk. Diaspro was bouncing her leg up and down and messing with her bracelets, nervously. She normally wouldn't have done these things, as they were unladylike, but she was couldn't help herself today.

"Well Princess Diaspro, after reviewing your files from your previous school and your performance on your placement tests, I think you would be a perfect fit for Alfea!" Ms. Faragonda said. Diaspro let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the headmistress.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Faragonda!" Diaspro exclaimed. Ms. Faragonda smiled.

"In case you're interested, you tested in to 4th year. So your previous school must have prepared you better than you thought. Now for the paperwork..." Ms. Faragonda said, snapping her fingers. As Faragonda snapped her fingers, a gargantuan stack of papers appeared. Diaspro despised paperwork but she was going to fill them all out if it meant that she was going to Alfea.

* * *

Diaspro slowly walked up the grand staircase of her palace on Isis. She had been at Alfea all day signing papers, touring the school, completing the placement tests, and registering for courses. She could barely hold her eyes open. She stepped in to her large bedroom and kicked her heels off without regard for where they landed. She snapped her fingers and her outfit changed to her silk white night-dress and ruby colored plush robe. She walked up the small steps to her grand canopy bed, made of the finest cotton and silk in all the Magic Dimension, and collapsed in the comfort. She drifted off to sleep with dreams of Alfea. Diaspro's peace was disturbed the next morning.

"Diaspro sweetheart, wake up. We have a press conference in 3 hours and you still have to get ready" Queen Sophrina said, gently nudging Diaspro. Diaspro groaned and opened her eyes.

"Mother! What have I told you about waking me up?!" Diaspro shouted in a shrill voice.

"Diaspro, I thought you had grown out of this bratty stage! Did being kidnapped last year teach you nothing? Please, get up. We're announcing your transfer to Alfea at the press conference" Queen Sophrina said sternly. Diaspro sighed and got out of bed to go prepare for the day.

After two hours of preparation for the event, Diaspro was finally ready. She wore an ivory colored royal dress accented with a maroon swirl design. Her hair was elegantly curled and draped over one shoulder. Just as she was pleased with the way she looked, the family's handler walked in the room.

"Diaspro, I know this is a bit of a nuisance but would you be a doll and transform into your Charmix for the event? I think it would look better." The handler, Marissa, said in her irritatingly nasal voice. Diaspro's nostrils flared and her lips were pursed.

"Excuse me. But did I just spend TWO HOURS getting ready, in the outfit that YOU laid out, only to find out that all you want me to do is transform?" Diaspro questioned, her temper steadily growing.

"Well, we decided on the Charmix a little late." Marissa said timidly. Diaspro groaned and rolled her eyes. She raised her hand in the air and her transformation began. The light faded away as she finished. Diaspro's Charmix was very different from her Winx form. In Charmix form, Diaspro wears Ivory colored short shorts with gold accents, a red bandeau with gold swirls, red stiletto boots, a gold belt with her gold Charmix pouch attached, a gold brooch, and translucent ivory colored arm sleeves. Her wings stayed sharp and red as they were in her Winx form.

"You look stunning, Princess Diaspro." Marissa mused. Queen Sophrina nodded in agreement.

"I could have slept in." Diaspro replied and strutted out of the room. Queen Sophrina's jaw dropped and she stormed out of the room to go speak with Diaspro.

* * *

"…the royal family of Isis announced that Crown Princess Diaspro will be attending Alfea School for Fairies this upcoming fall" Said the news anchor of Magix News through multiple TVs throughout the Magic Dimension. Princess Stella was lying on her bed flipping through a magazine when this caught her attention. She thought that she had misheard so she grabbed the remote and rewound the program. To her surprise, she had heard correctly. Her jaw dropped at the thought of Diaspro attending Alfea.

"Oh my gosh! I have to tell Bloom!" Stella yelled to herself as she ran out of the room to go find her phone.

* * *

**I would love some constructive criticism on this story. I appreciate all feedback but I would love to know what I need to work on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Diaspro walked down the grand staircase of her palace. Her parents were waiting at the bottom. They were both smiling at her.

"We are so proud of you, darling. You are our little gem" Diaspro's father said, with a large smile. Diaspro smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

"Darling, I have business to take care of so I have to get going. I hope you have a safe trip to Alfea and a great year." He said, giving her another hug and a kiss on top of the forehead.

"I love you Daddy" Diaspro said as her father walked off to the throne room. He turned around.

"I love you too, darling" He said, lovingly, and walked away.

"I'll walk you out, sweetheart" Queen Sophrina said, gesturing for Diaspro to come outside with her. They walked out on to the front lawn where servants were placing her luggage into a space ship sitting in the drive.

"Diaspro, I hope that you have a wonderful time at Alfea and that your powers grow significantly. But Honey, I highly suggest that you reevaluate your attitude while you're gone." Queen Sophrina said making eye contact with Diaspro. Diaspro knew that this wasn't just a suggestion; it was an order.

"I will, Mother." Diaspro said with an eye roll. Queen Sophrina gave her a stern look. Diaspro started to walk away towards the space ship that would take her to Alfea.

"Don't forget to call me every chance that you get" Queen Sophrina said, her voice breaking. Diaspro stopped in her tracks, tears welling up in her eyes. She had just come to the realization of how much she would miss her mother while she was gone. She turned around and sprinted to her mother. They embraced in a tight, affectionate hug. Diaspro's tears falling on to her mother's shoulder.

"I love you, Mom." Diaspro forced out.

"I love you too. But, I think it's time for you to go. You don't want to be late!" Queen Sophrina said with a smile. Diaspro smiled back and walked over to the space ship and got in.

* * *

Diaspro reapplied her make up on the ship. She certainly didn't want to show up to Alfea looking like an ogre. She was in the bathroom doing her final touch ups when the ship began to shake. She grabbed on to the counter to avoid falling over but the ship had a great jolt and Diaspro was slammed into the door. She slumped to the ground and felt the ship stop moving. She collected all of her makeup and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Um, what was that?" Diaspro angrily shouted at the ship's pilot.

"We hit a patch of turbulence and we landed in the forest, about a half mile from Alfea. I guess you'll have to walk." The pilot replied.

"Walk?" Diaspro screamed back.

"Yes. I'll open the cargo bin for you to get your items" The pilot replied, with a hint of an attitude. Diaspro walked off of the ship and around to the cargo bin. She looked inside at the many suitcases.

"How exactly am I supposed to carry all of this?" Diaspro mumbled to herself. She quickly casted a levitation spell on the luggage and began to walk through the forest to Alfea at a brisk pace, knowing the spell wouldn't last very long. Her 4 inch heels weren't helping the cause, either. She finally reached Alfea and with a sigh of relief she lifted the spell from the suitcases, allowing them to fall to the ground. An old, mean-looking woman stood in front of Alfea with a clipboard.

"Hi, I'm Princess Diaspro of Isis." Diaspro said, walking up to the woman. The woman placed a check on her clipboard then snapped her fingers and Diaspro's luggage disappeared.

"Welcome to Alfea. I'm Griselda. Your luggage will be waiting for you in your bedroom." Griselda said and Diaspro entered the gates to the school. She was amazed at the amount of girls standing around in the front yard. Immediately, a girl with short orange-blonde hair walked up to her.

"Hi! I'm Amaryl!" Amaryl said, cheerily.

"I'm Diaspro" Diaspro replied, nervously.

"Wait, are you THE Diaspro? The one that fought Bloom in Freshman Year?" Amaryl questioned with a smile.

"I'd prefer to be known for something else, but yes that was me" Diaspro replied with a slight smile.

"Let me take you to meet my friends!" Amaryl shrieked. She grabbed Diaspro's hand and led her over to a group of girls.

"Girls, this is Princess Diaspro!" Amaryl said to the group. "Diaspro, these are my friends. This is Katy, Jenah, Lolina, and Khadija."

"Hi" The group of girls all replied, cheerfully.

"What year are all of you going in to?" Diaspro asked.

"We're going in to our 4th year. How about you?" Khadija, an olive-skinned fairy with long blackish-brown hair, asked.

"I tested in to 4th year since Isis' fairy school didn't do things the same way as Alfea. I would've been in my 4th year anyway, if I had started here as a Freshman." Diaspro answered.

"Do you have your Enchantix yet?" Lolina, a tan fairy with curly black hair, asked with wide eyes.

"No. I only have my Charmix." Diaspro said, dejectedly.

"Oh. Katy and Amaryl are the only ones out of us that have their Enchantix" Lolina replied.

"But all of y'all will get it this year! No doubt!" Katy, the fair-skinned girl with long and wavy auburn hair, said happily.

"Do you have a roommate yet?" Jenah, the pale girl with medium length black hair, asked.

"Um, Griselda said that my bags would be in my room so I don't know…" Diaspro said, slightly confused.

"Oh honey, you have to sign up for your room and then your bags show up there! Come with us to the Dormitory registry; we need someone else in our room!" Amaryl said, cheerfully. The group of girls walked off to go sign Diaspro up to room with them.

* * *

Meanwhile across the lawn, Bloom was staring at Diaspro with her fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

"Who does she think she is?! Coming to MY school! I bet she's trying to steal my Sky from me!" Bloom fumed to her friends.

"Well Bloom, it's not just your school. It's a school for the best fairies in the Magic Dimension. I assume that she met that standard." Tecna said. Bloom turned to her and gave her an awful look.

"Bloom, maybe Diaspro is just here to learn. I talked with her a while back and I think that she's gotten over Sky…" Flora started

"You talked to her?!" Bloom shouted back, cutting Flora off.

"Well, I talked to her a couple of times after the Patchamen kidnapped her. Just to check in." Flora said, meekly. Bloom groaned, loudly.

"Bloomy, maybe Flora is right. Diaspro might just want to learn. I don't know why she would want to do that, but if she wants to get her nerd on then let her." Stella said, trying to calm down her best friend.

"I don't care why she's here! I'm going to let her know that Sky is mine and she can stay as far away as possible. And by as far away as possible, I mean back on Isis!" Bloom shouted at her friends. She turned around and started to walk towards Diaspro, who was at the Dormitory Registry across the lawn. The rest of the Winx Club's jaws dropped. They all knew that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

**I hope that Diaspro's personality is coming through better in this chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You all helped me tremendously. I hope that I will continue to receive constructive criticism that is as good as what I have received so far.**

**Side note: All of the other fairies, aside from Jenah, are actual fairies in the Winx Club universe.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Diaspro, don't look now but Bloom is walking this way and she looks pissed" Amaryl said to Diaspro.

"Here we go…" Diaspro sighed. Bloom reached the group of her girls and they all turned to face her. Bloom's arms were crossed and her lips were pursed.

"What are you doing at Alfea, Diaspro? It seems pretty odd for you to join in this late!" Bloom questioned, giving Diaspro an awful stare.

"I came to learn, Bloom. Not everything that I do revolves around Sky." Diaspro replied, coolly.

"I wish I could believe that, but Sky told me about the vacation that your families took together. You were flirting with him the whole time that you all were in Sandaea!" Bloom retorted.

"It takes two to tango, Bloom. Sandaea is, literally, a giant desert; I got bored and flirting with Sky was my entertainment. I have no interest in him, anymore." Diaspro reasoned.

"You got bored?! You were flirting with him from the minute you stepped on to Sandaea. Princess Odette told me that one of her guards saw it all!" Bloom replied, her temper rising.

"Why are you so obsessed with me?" Diaspro asked, flipping her curly blonde hair over her shoulder and giving Bloom the sassiest look that she could muster. The group of girls behind Diaspro gawked at Diaspro's nerve. Bloom was gritting her teeth, ready to berate Diaspro, when the Winx walked over.

"Bloom, why don't you come with us to unpack?" Musa asked, nervously.

"Sure" Bloom replied. She turned her direction back to Diaspro "I'm not trying to fight with you. I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Sky. If you can do that, then we won't have a problem." Bloom turned around and began to walk away with the Winx.

"See you around, Bloom" Diaspro chimed loudly. Bloom tensed up and started to turn around but Layla grabbed her arm and nudged her along. With the Winx out of sight, Diaspro turned back to the group of girls.

"I'm sorry about that. Bloom brings out the worst in me. I'm not always that ornery." Diaspro apologized.

"It's fine. We understand." Katy said. "Now let's get you into a room!"

Diaspro was oddly relieved when she found out that she wouldn't be rooming with all the other girls. She and Jenah would just be sharing instead of the entire group. Diaspro still wasn't sure how she felt about Jenah, or any of the other girls for that matter. Jenah had a very airy and breathy voice that drove Diaspro berserk. As they were in their room unpacking, Diaspro noticed that aside from the voice, Jenah was strikingly pretty. Her skin was iridescent, she had icy blue eyes and pale pink lips, her straight, raven black hair came just below her shoulders.

"So where are you from?" Diaspro asked, as she placed her clothes in dressers.

"Isis, actually" Jenah answered.

"Oh really? Which part?" Diaspro inquired, not really caring. Her only interest was the opportunity to earn Enchantix.

"3rd quartile. Yeah, pretty far from you royals over in the 1st." Jenah answered.

"Oh don't feel bad. The 3rd quartile has some of the cutest little boutiques." Diaspro responded with a smile. Jenah gave a half-hearted smile back, obviously offended by Diaspro's comment. Diaspro returned to unpacking but she felt bad. She hadn't had very many friends for most of her life because of her royal status. Sky and Brandon had been her closest childhood friends, and now she didn't speak to either of them. The two girls finished packing without a word.

"Do you want to go get a bite to eat in Magix?" Jenah asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure" Diaspro replied with a large smile, "I'm starving."

In Magix, the two sat down in a cozy café. Jenah's back faced the nearest window, giving Diaspro the option to look at the diverse streets of Magix.

"So what are your powers?" Jenah asked, trying to make conversation.

"Precious gems, nothing special. What about you" Diaspro responded.

"Glass." Jenah replied.

"Interesting. I've never met a fairy with glass powers" Diaspro stated.

"Yeah, it's not very common" Jenah said, "So what's the deal with you, Bloom, and Sky?"

"Umm'' Diaspro started, "I was engaged to Sky and we were to become joint rulers of Eraklyon and Isis. Our parents have always been friends and they made lots of plans for after we were wed. But, Exhibition Day changed everything. Sky had been dating Bloom while he was engaged to me. Bloom saw me with Sky, and then we got into a fight. The fight got taken on to the field and everyone saw us fighting. I ran to Sky, thinking Bloom was just some crazed stranger. But she wasn't just some crazed stranger. That's when everything fell apart. We called off the engagement. Our parents are still friends but all of their plans are ruined."

"And you and Sky?" Jenna inquired.

"The whole thing was his fault. I don't have a problem with Bloom but she seems to think I'm hell-bent on stealing Sky from her. I don't want him, anymore. I was only flirting with him on Sandaea because my parents want me to rekindle our relationship for the sake of our planets." Diaspro confessed.

"I'm sorry Diaspro." Jenah said, empathetically.

"It's fine. Thanks for listening, Jenah." Diaspro said, and then she noticed a group of girls standing at the window staring right at Jenah. "Hey, there are three girls staring right at you from the window." Jenah stole a glance and turned back, quickly, to Diaspro.

"Oh no" Jenah muttered.

"What is it?" Diaspro asked.

"Those three girls; they're witches. Latrissa, the one with the black hair, is dating this guy from Red Fountain. I went to the arcade with him over the summer and now she wants to fight me." Jenah explained.

"Well fight her. You're a Charmix fairy. You can take her, right?" Diaspro questioned.

"Yeah…" Jenah hesitated.

"Then you should be able to handle a witch" Diaspro stated.

"Well, will you come with me? I don't want them to gang up on me" Jenah mumbled.

"Sure." Diaspro said and the two girls got up and walked outside.

"Well, if it isn't Jenah and company" Latrissa snarled. Diaspro quickly took notice of the group of girls.

Latrissa was on the far right. She wore a navy blue witch's outfit. She was very pale and curvy, with long and wavy black hair. To the far right was an olive skinned girl with plump lips and curly honey colored hair wearing a ruby colored outfit. In the middle, was a girl that immediately gave Diaspro a bad vibe. She was fair skinned and slender with short, spikey, blonde hair and a white outfit. Diaspro immediately assumed that she was the leader.

"What do you want, Latrissa?" Jenah questioned.

"You know exactly what I want, Jenah. You tried to steal my boyfriend so now we're going to take you out." Latrissa replied, sassily.

"Then let's do it" Jenah shouted, thrusting her fist in the air. A blinding white light filled the group of girls and Diaspro heard a sound like glass breaking. The light went away and Jenah stood there in her fairy form. She wore a metallic silver skirt and belly shirt. Her wings were sharp and jagged like broken glass and her Charmix pouch was translucent. She flew up in to the air followed by Latrissa and the blonde girl.

"Crystal Ball" Jenah shouted as a white ball of energy flew at Latrissa. A green energy shield shaped like the shell of tortoise deflected the blast. Jenah looked at the blonde girl to see her glowing. Jenah redirected her attention to her.

Meanwhile on the ground, Diaspro was glowing ready to transform when the curly haired girl walked over to her.

"Don't. Your friend will be fine." The girl said, her voice carrying an accent that Diaspro had never heard.

"It's 2 on 1. That's not fair" Diaspro replied back.

"Latrissa isn't going to do anything. Her powers aren't that strong and they would be even weaker in a fight with your friend" The girl said.

"What are her powers" Diaspro inquired.

"Flashes of light. Jenah's glass powers would take her out in no time. Farrah's powers keep the fight fair." The girl said.

"What are uh, Farrah's, powers?" Diaspro asked.

"The essence of nature; she can take animal characteristics and turn them into spells." The girl explained. "I'm Naomi by the way."

"What are your powers? And shouldn't you be trying to attack me by now?" Diaspro replied.

"I'm from Arcadia. I have the power of Arcadian Fire. It's like plasma. And not all witches want to fight fairies all the time. It's a stereotype." Naomi said.

"Arcadia? That name sounds familiar…" Diaspro started.

"We supply energy for the entire magic dimension" Naomi replied.

"Oh that's where I've heard it-" She was cut off by Jenah grunting as she slammed into the ground. Diaspro looked and saw Latrissa and Farrah both glowing.

"Well it looks like they're ganging up on her so I'm gonna have to handle this. No hard feelings" Diaspro said.

"Don't worry about it, but ditto" Naomi replied. Diaspro transformed and flew over to where the fight was taking place. Latrissa was about to blast Jenah, who was lying on the ground, with a powerful looking spell.

"Ruby blast" Diaspro shouted as a red ball of energy blasted Latrissa into a tree in the nearby park. A ball of pink plasma came flying at Diaspro but she dodged it. She knew the blast had come from Naomi and she immediately turned her attention to her.

"Obsidian wave" Diaspro said. A spiral of purple energy rushed into Naomi causing her to scream.

"Charge of the bull" Diaspro heard faintly in her ear. She turned around but it was too late. A surge of orange energy blindsided her and slammed her into a brick building. Hard. Diaspro winced in pain as Farrah maniacally cackled. Farrah started to fly towards her but Jenah had gotten up and now stood between Diaspro and Farrah.

"You're little friend doesn't know what she's gotten herself into, Jenah." Farrah taunted. Jenah didn't reply. She simply conjured a wall of glass and slammed it into Farrah, knocking her back a few hundred feet.

"Diaspro, are you okay?" Jenah asked franticly.

"Yeah" Diaspro muttered, slowly standing up. The three witches had reassembled and were flying towards Jenah and Diaspro.

"I'm so done with this" Diaspro groaned, "Topaz Drop" a huge honey colored raindrop shaped energy appeared over the witches. It fell on them and submerged them in the energy. They froze in their positions, trapped.

"This battle is over" Diaspro said. Her and Jenah de-transformed and limped off to Alfea.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In case the descriptions of the witches were too vague just imagine them as Kat Deluna, Miley Cyrus, and Kylie Jenner. That's how I see them anyway. Please review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated.**_


End file.
